In the Dark
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Yami's been rejected and someone's following him. What happens when the person who protects him from the rain and saddness starts to use him? Beware my angst and curious moments! 'Cause THIS is what happens!


Kawaii-hikari3: ::hits head:: I've gone off the deep end! I'M MAKING A BAKURAxYAMI FICCY!

Bakura: ::evil look at Yami::

Yami: ::blinks::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::sighs:: THIS is what happens when I get all angst and dark after feeling sick. ::give an "oi" look::

Bakura: This should be…interesting! ::evil laugh::

Yami: ::stares at Bakura::

* * *

Yami walked down the dark and abandoned street with his head bowed. The rain was pouring down on him as he held back his tears and sobs. He had loved his aibou, but his aibou didn't love him back. Yuugi was with Jounouchi and was happy with it. Yami never had his own body and he didn't want it. He didn't see a reason for it anymore.

He walked down the streets as he watched his feet and the sidewalk. Yuugi was in his soul room, sleeping. Yami didn't wanna disturb him so he had silently took control to take a walk. He reached a dark alley and stared at the dead end ahead of him. Slowly, he walked up to the wall and sat against it.

He leaned his head against the wall and felt the rain pound against his face. He couldn't hold his tears back any longer and felt his hot tears mixing with the cold rain. He closed his eyes and sat there, crying his heart out. He felt the rain stop hitting his face. He opened his eyes to find Bakura holding an umbrella above his head.

"What are you doing here, pharaoh?" Bakura asked giving Yami a strange look.

"None of your business." Yami said, bowing his head again.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura said angrily.

"Nothing."

Bakura kneeled beside Yami and stared at him, unconvinced. Crimson eyes tried to hold back his tears, but they couldn't hold them. Bakura sighed as he picked up the wounded soul before him bridal style and started to carry him.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Yami asked.

"Calm down, pharaoh. I'm taking you to my house."

"Why?"

"So you won't freeze."

Yami wanted to tell Bakura he wanted to freeze, but that would mean telling him about Yuugi rejecting him. He remained silent as Bakura took him. When they got to Bakura's house, Yami stared at Bakura with a slight look of worry on his face.

"Can you put me down now?"

"When we get in there."

Bakura opened the door and took Yami into his room. He put the former pharaoh on his bed and he closed and locked the door. Crimson eyes looked even more nervous than they did a couple seconds ago. Bakura turned to look at Yami with an evil look in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, pharaoh."

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone and let me go home."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Dark brown eyes hid dark intentions as he pressured the other person in the room and continued to guard the door.

"Move aside." Yami stood in front of his capture and said angrily.

"Now why should I do that? All I want is some simple information and I'll let you leave once I get what I want."

"You wanna know what's wrong?! Fine! I'll tell you! I love my aibou and when I told him, he told me he was in love with Jounouchi! Are you satisfied now?!" Yami asked angrily, trying to hide his sadness.

"I see…seems the pharaoh has no lover…" Bakura said coldly.

"Shut up." Yami said, turning his head away. He felt the tears coming back and he didn't want Bakura to see him cry. Bakura turned Yami around and lifted his chin up so he was staring at him eye-to-eye. Yami stared at Bakura, growling lightly.

"You look sad, pharaoh." Bakura said, using an arm to bring Yami close to him. Yami didn't speak and he looked at the ground. Cold brown eyes revealed he wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted something and he intended to get it. He pressed his lips hard against Yami's. Crimson eyes grew wide as he tried to pull away, but he was being squeezed to tightly to escape.

Bakura pulled away for a second to find he was being glared at. Bakura smirked as he pushed his captive down on the floor. Yami winced as he felt a surge of pain running through him. Bakura stared at Yami's outfit and licked his lips. He grabbed Yami's shirt and tugged it off.

"Bakura?!"

"Relax, pharaoh." Bakura said as he touched Yami's chest. Yami growled angrily as Bakura smirked at him. Bakura sat himself on his new prey and gave a devious look. He reached behind his belt and pulled out a knife. Yami's eyes grew wider as he stared at the deadly blade that was above his head.

"What are you doing with that knife?!"

"I want to enjoy our time together." Bakura said as he stared at the knife. "My blade hasn't had any blood on it for such a long time…I think it longs for yours."

"Bakura…no…" Yami whispered, fearing his voice would cause Bakura to drop the blade.

"Afraid, pharaoh?" Bakura smirked. Yami was now defenseless and couldn't lie to Bakura, since he could see right through the lies. Yami closed his eyes and nodded. Bakura laughed a little as he leaned close to Yami's ear.

"Fear is what I live for, pharaoh. Lying to me now would bring more fear and it would make matters worse for you. I know you're afraid, as you said. Pharaoh, tonight you will forget about Yuugi and only remember me." Bakura whispered.

"I don't want to forget about Yuugi." Yami said as he felt some tears escape his eyes. Bakura took his blade and gently wipe the tears with it. Yami only cried more as he felt the sharp blade touch his skin, fearing the blade would cut him.

"Don't waste your tears now, pharaoh. The pain hasn't even begun yet." Bakura said as he laughed evilly. He put the blade on Yami's chest and felt him tensed up. He let the blade sink into Yami's skin little by little. Bakura placed the blade above Yami's heart and he felt it beating nervously.

"Bakura…" Yami said, trying not to breath. He watched Bakura smirk as he slowly moved the blade to his arm. He felt the blade into his arm and he screamed loudly. Bakura liked the reaction and did the same to Yami's other arm. Yami squeezed his eyes tighter together as more tears fell. Bakura looked at the blade as some blood clung to it. He licked the blood and smirked.

"You're blood tastes so sweet, pharaoh." Bakura places his lips on Yami's new wounds and began to lick the blood off. Yami screamed as his wounds stung and at the feeling of Bakura's tongue licking him. Bakura placed a hand over Yami's mouth and gave an angry look.

Yami stared at Bakura, crying as silently as he could. Bakura put the blade in his pocket and touched Yami's cheek. Taking both of his hands, Bakura roughly moved his hands down Yami's cheeks to his chest.

"Stop…it hurts…" Yami said quietly.

"Good. Let it hurt." Bakura said as he smirked. He started to kiss Yami roughly and Yami was too weak to move. He tried to squirm away, but Bakura pinned him to the ground. Bakura kept enjoying his dominance and had his fun with Yami until the sun rose.

"Well, pharaoh. That was a fun night. I suggest you go home now and remember that you're mine." Bakura said with a very evil smirk.

"I'm not yours." Yami said, wiping the falling tears from his eyes. His chest was covered with cuts and dripping blood. Yami debated whether to put his shirt back on or not. He decided to put his shirt on to hide most of the cuts. Hissing in pain, he slowly put his shirt on and left. He mumbled curses to himself and knew he would never be able to look at Bakura again without feeling uncomfortable.

"Damn tomb robber…" Yami mumbled angrily as he made his way home.

"Pharaoh…you don't realize how much you need me…" Bakura laughed to himself as he vanished into the Ring, knowing he would meet Yami soon enough.

* * *

Kawaii-hikari3: How was it? Good? Bad? Eh?

Yami: ::wide eyed:: YOU MADE BAKURA... ::in deep shock::

Bakura: ::evil laughter::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::sweat drop:: ::looks at readers:: Should I make a second chapter or keep it a one-shot? I'm not sure whether I should or shouldn't...I need some ideas!


End file.
